Code Geass: Lelouch of the European Union
by redwarrioroflight
Summary: One decision changed the course of fate for years to come. Instead of being shipped off to Japan as political hostages, Lelouch and Nunally vi Britannia escape to the second greatest super-power in the world; the European Union. Aided by the powerful Malkal noble house and her allies, the vi Britannias make a new life in the E.U.


RWOL is here with my first Code Geass story; _**Code Geass: Lelouch of the European Union**_. This story is **probably** the first of its kind; a story where instead of going to Japan, Lelouch goes to another country, the European Union. The premise of this story is that Lelouch escapes with his sister Nunnally to the E.U. after Marianne is killed and Nunnally blinded and crippled. Seeing that his father has done nothing to help or even find the ones responsible, Lelouch denounces himself as in the main storyline.

When the Charles tries to send the Vi Brittanias to Japan as political hostages, Lelouch counters by escaping to the E.U.

Now this story will be my own version of the theatrical OVA _**Code Geass: Akito the Exiled**_. Akito the Exiled takes place between R1 and R2, the one year time gap. If you go to codegeass dot wikia dot com, and search for Akito the Exiled you'll find out more. In this story, Akito the Exiled will take place much earlier and will focus on Lelouch instead of the Akito the main in Akito the Exiled. This story will focus on Lelouch's life in the E.U., meaning that I will not touch on anything that is happening in Area 11 (Japan) until later on in the story. This also means that many of the characters won't be seen or even heard of until later also.

**Index**

Regular speech/communications: "With this I call check!"/ (P-1 head to Alpha 6 thirty clicks north of your position.)

Thoughts: _With both my daughter and Lelouch as commanders, the European United Armed Forces will be all but unbeatable._

Scene/Location changes: **(Malkal Castle, European Union)**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or its related works.**_

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Lelouch vi Britannia sighed as he wondered for the umpteenth time why he needed these blasted lessons when he already knew the related materials. He blamed his genius intellect as him having an I.Q. over 200 at his age meant he was far more advance than any other child his age, including his own siblings. He also blamed his mother for insisting on wasting his time, the would-be tutor's time, and money on the would-be tutors. Shaking his head to clear the dark thoughts about his beloved mother, Lelouch tried to focus on his would-be tutor and her lesson on the European Union.

Mrs. Bradford, if Lelouch remembered correctly, continued droning on about the differences between Britannia and the European Union.

"Are you paying attention Lelouch?" Mrs. Bradford asked her royal student. She has been a tutor for the Britannia Royal Family for the past three decades so she knew how to handle kids like Lelouch.

"Yes Mrs. Bradford." came the bored reply from the prince.

"What are the calendars used by Britannia and the European Union?" Mrs. Bradford asked not believing her student.

"The Holy Empire of Britannia uses the Ascension Throne Britannia calendar, abbreviated A.t.B. The European Union uses the Revolution Year Calendar which originated from the French Revolution in 1789 A.t.B. In that year, the people of France rose up against the existing Ancient Régime system, and in 1790 they reset the calendar as Revolution Year 1." Lelouch explained in the same bored tone. "The current year in Britannia is 2010 A.t.B while in the European Union it is Revolution Year 219." Lelouch added and hoped his tutor would end this bore-session and let him free.

"Humph! It seems you are at least paying _some_ attention to my lessons." Mrs. Bradford said as she destroyed Lelouch's hopes of freedom by continuing the lesson. Lelouch was fed up with this waste of time and put his impressive brain to work to figure out the best way to free himself from this blasted torture. The answer, just wait until Mrs. Bradford gets so engrossed in her lesson. Mrs. Bradford had this habit of really getting into her lessons, especially the ones that she truly liked talking about, and she would lose touch of her surroundings.

Lelouch gave a cocksure smirk as his tutor got engrossed in her lesson, allowing him to utilize his impressive 'ninja' skills to escape and taste freedom. By the time Mrs. Bradford came to, Lelouch had a forty-five minute head start. Lelouch took a deep breath as he strolled thru the gardens of the villa, the sun gently shining down on him and the beautiful gardens that surrounded him.

He chuckled as he remembered the merry chase he, Nunnally and Euphemia made Cornelia and Nonette go through a few months earlier when he passed by the garden's maze. The greenish-blonde _**Knight of Nine**_ had no problem with their little joke while Cornelia was a bit put off by it. Going to his usual spot in the gardens and laid down basking in the warm glow of the sun.

"Hey Lulu!" a familiar voice made itself known as its owner's shadow blocked out the sun and ended Lelouch's sunbathing.

_Oh no!_ Lelouch groaned in his head as he knew the owner of the voice. She was _the _most annoying of his childhood friends; Milly Ashford heiress of the noble house of Ashford. The young girl, a year older than Lelouch, stood over her favorite prince with a mischievous smile on her cute face. Lelouch groaned as he sat up as Milly sat down next to him.

"So Lulu," Milly spoke using her affectionate nickname for her friend. "You escaped your tutor Mrs. Bradford again." the blonde heiress stated more than asked.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't Milly." Lelouch answered a bit irritated that Milly was here. True he loved and cared about her, but he could only take her in small doses, not the massive overdoses she seems so intent to force him to take.

"No need to be a meanie Lulu." Milly said sticking out her tongue at her friend. Lelouch merely sighed as he weighed the situation he was in now with his previous one. Tutoring or staying here with Milly. With tutoring he would be bored out of his mind going over subjects he already knew. On the other hand with Milly, she could make things interesting even though somehow she'll embarrass and/or get him in trouble in the process. Though at the same time, his sanity would be more at risk with Milly than it ever could with tutoring under Mrs. Bradford.

Well he could always blame Milly for putting him in an insane asylum someday, so Milly it is.

"I know I'm going to regret asking this, but do you any ideas for fun until my tutoring period ends?" Lelouch asked and just like he predicted, he instantly regretted it. Milly playfully tapped her finger against her chin as she tried to think of something fun.

"Oh! I know! We'll go pull the fire alarm and watch as everyone runs around in a panic!"

Lelouch face palmed himself at that. Leave it to Milly to cause mass hysteria with a simple prank. God give him strength.

"How about something that won't make people believe there is a life threatening emergency Milly." Lelouch suggested knowing that pulling such a stunt would only be trouble. The blonde merely pouted that her idea was shot down, but smiled when she had another idea.

"Well then what about us taking a joy ride in a Knightmare frame!"

"Milly you're stupid." Lelouch said before smiling. "I'm down! And I know just the person to help us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Jeremiah Gottwald stared on apprehensively as his young lord and Lady Milly used his Glasgow as a racecar on the impromptu race track. He had been surprised when his young lord had approached him, knowing that at this time of day Lelouch would be in tutoring. He was shocked when his young lord asked him to let him pilot his knightmare frame, and would have refused had his young lord not given him an ultimatum.

Do as he ordered, or he'll tell his mother Lady Marianne about Jeremiah's uncooperative nature.

Not wanting to face the ire and disappointment from his idol, as Marianne was prone to joyride in a Knightmare frame at random intervals, Jeremiah relented and let his young lord and Lady Milly ride his Sutherland. As the young knight tried show Lelouch how to operate the engine of death, Jeremiah was pleasantly surprised that his young lord knew how operate it; taking his key, putting it in, inputting the operation code, closed the hatch even as Milly giggled and took off.

Clearly Lelouch was indeed Marianne's child if he could operate a Knightmare Frame so efficiently at such a young age… that and realizing that Lelouch may have done this before.

"Hello Jeremiah."

"Gah! Lady Marianne!" Jeremiah gasped as he tried to calm his beating heart. Staring at the beautiful 98th Empress of Britannia, Jeremiah kneeled and gave his lady a proper Britannia military salute. "How may I be a service to you Lady Marianne?" the young knight asked.

"Hehehe. There is no need to be so formal with me Jeremiah, though I must admit at being surprised at my son's actions and being skilled enough to pilot a frame at his age. Even if it is a bit rough." Marianne said as she watched her son pull off an impressive 360 flip but faltered a bit on the landing.

"He truly is your son Lady Marianne to show such skill. Clearly you've passed on your natural talent to him."

"My, my Jeremiah you're making blush!" Marianne said with a laugh as Jeremiah joined her. "Though I must admit my surprise that my little Lulu may have done this before hasn't he? Why would my little Lulu keep such a secret from me?" Marianne asked herself with sadly. Jeremiah tried to comfort his lady, but Marianne spoke again. "If he wanted to go joyriding I wouldn't have had a problem taking him on one of my rides." the 98th Empress said getting her companion to sweatdrop.

(Hello mother.) Lelouch's voice resounded thru the Sutherland's speakers as he slowly drove up to Marianne and Jeremiah.

(Hey Anny! Hey Jeremy!) Milly's giggling voice was heard. Marianne just chuckled while Jeremiah just shook his head at Milly's antics. (I didn't know you were so good at this Lelouch! I think you've been holding out on me!) Milly accused the pilot.

(Maybe because I know the untold amounts of damage you'll cause if I had let you in on this little secret of mine.)

(Hey I'm not that bad! I just like to keep things interesting because if I don't they'll get boring and stale!)

(God help the man that'll one day marry you Milly. He'll end up getting committed and you'll never get another husband after that.)

(…)

The Glasgow's cockpit opened up and out descended Lelouch carrying Milly before setting her on her feet. The two children approached the adults before Marianne rushed forward and hugged her son, smashing his face into her ample breasts.

"Oh Lelouch I can't tell you how worried I was when Mrs. Bradford said you went missing! And here I find you joyriding in Jeremiah's Sutherland." Marianne said as she continued to hug her son. Lelouch would have responded but he was currently being smothered by his mother's ample breasts. "If you wanted to go joyriding I would have been happy to take you with me."

"Lady Marianne, if you would release Lord Lelouch he might be able to answer you." Jeremiah suggested seeing as the young prince was starting to go limp from the lack of air. Marianne paused and blinked before letting Lelouch go with an embarrassed giggle. Lelouch took a semi-deep breath as air filled his lungs. Despite his genius, he still couldn't figure out why many adult men were so fascinated with those large globes of fat known as breasts.

"Sorry mother, but Mrs. Bradford is just so boring, and I already know most of the materials she goes over." Lelouch complained. "Besides your joyriding is just as random as mine is."

Marianne sighed, wondering why she was 'blessed' to give birth to genius. While happy her child would have an easily secured future, being a prince on top of being a genius, there were problems with having a genius child. Namely just how quickly Lelouch could advance in his studies. She knew that Lelouch did independent studies on his own; thusly he was far ahead of many of his tutors.

There was also the problems of him being so smart, most of the children around his age couldn't understand most of what he saying. Then there was the jealously at Lelouch being so much smarter than them. It was why her son tried to hang with the adults, only to experience problems with them also. Many of adults that Lelouch knew and tried to hang out with couldn't match his intellect on any level, even his older brother Schneizel admitted to being scared of Lelouch's intellectual prowess.

If properly trained in both the physical and mental aspects, Marianne knew her child would be unstoppable. And that is what scared her the most. That she gave birth to such a monster in the making, a veritable juggernaut waiting to awaken and prove itself to be both the irresistible force and the immovable object at the same time. That Lelouch could potentially ruin her and Charles' plan for the world. Sure she only cared for Lelouch and Nunnally superficially but for some reason she always hesitated when she thought of putting Lelouch down like a dog.

Stowing the dark thoughts Marianne gave her son a charming smile and took his hand in hers and lead him to the palace.

"Come now Milly, your father is worried about you so let's reassure him that his little princess is okay." Marianne said. Milly pouted at being called a daddy's girl by Marianne in her own way before racing to catch up. Jeremiah ended the procession as he piloted his Glasgow behind the trio, being a giant sentinel ready to protect them against any threat foolish enough to attack them on his guard.

Little did he know that not even his best would be enough to save Marianne against her fate at V.V.'s hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Malkal Manor; two days later)**

Lelouch was ecstatic at visiting the Malkals, a noble house directly under his house in terms of distinction and rank. He had met the Malkal heiress at an annual ball a few years back and had an instance connection with her. Since then, the two would visit each other every chance they could during the week. It was during these times they got to know each other that Lelouch discovered something about the heiress of the Malkals.

Leila Malkal was a genius like him.

With Leila he didn't need to dumb down his words and explanations as she was smart enough to understand them. With Leila he had an intellectual equal his age. With Leila he had a _true_ friend and confidant, unlike the others including his on mother and sister. With Leila he didn't feel like an outcast because he was insanely smart, and the best part she didn't care about his mother's commoner beginnings and that he was only a "half-blooded" noble as Castor and Pollux call him and Nunnally.

She also accepted his challenges at chess. The score the between them was 187 wins, 187 loses and 0 draws. A chess game between the two of them could probably take up the time a chess tournament would last, and be just as intense.

Leila Malkal smiled warmly at Lelouch, her favorite prince from the Britannia bloodline. The young platinum blonde-haired heiress had a faint blush on her cheeks as stared at Lelouch, noting how he seemed exude this powerful presence of a king, an emperor. How he could make just the right facial expressions to make even adults take him seriously.

How he can be a kind and benevolent person, who wants only the best for his loved ones, protecting and taking care of his servants and they in turn take of him. But there was also that malevolent side; the dark demon that would awaken destroy any and everything in its path if angered, if those he cared for were hurt unjustly.

He was both an angel, and a demon at the same time. A contradiction that wouldn't make sense with someone else, but with Lelouch it made sense. That he could be both at same time fascinated her.

Lelouch noticed Leila staring at him a felt his cheeks warm up because of it. Seeing those beautiful light blue eyes staring at made him butterflies in his stomach, yet he doesn't mind in the least. He also felt at peace with her, more than with his own mother! He gave Leila a charming smile, his rare true smiles that he reserved for her and her alone. Leila's blush deepened but she kept her eyes on him, light blue mixing with purple.

Lelouch wasn't an idiot.

Leila wasn't an idiot.

They knew they had something special, something romantic, something that would be taken advantage of by their families should they wise up and understand what was happening between them.

Little did Lelouch and Leila know that fate was working both against and for them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fifteen days.

It has been fifteen days since that tragic night, when the supposedly impregnable Arias Villa was penetrated by a 'terrorist group' and murdered the 5th Imperial Consort Marianne vi Britannia and crippled her daughter Nunnally vi Britannia.

Fifteen days since Lelouch's world was turned upside down, now facing the cold reality of the world. Sure he heard of death, on some intellectual level accepted that someday he and everyone he cared about would die, but a mostly childish part buried underneath his immense intellect believed that his mother would always be there for him. But now that childish belief had been shattered, destroyed beyond repair.

His mother was dead, murdered by a group of terrorist that somehow, someway succeeded in penetrated the impenetrable Arias Villa of Pendragon Castle, tracked his mother down and killed her in cold blood. And if that wasn't bad enough, his innocent little sister was caught in the crossfire, blinded from the trauma of witnessing their mother being murdered and crippled from gunshots wounds. Nunnally will never see nor walk again.

Lelouch gazed sadly at his hospitalized sister, bandages covering her eyes and legs. She had to have two different surgeries to remove the bullets as two were so close her spine with a third lodged in it that the doctors were hesitate to try and remove them without causing further discomfort and damage.

Fifteen days since that tragic night.

Fifteen days since his mother's murder.

Fifteen days since his sister's crippling.

Fifteen days and not once did his father visit his daughter.

Fifteen days since his father called off the investigation of the incident and failed to find and make the party/parties responsible for this travesty pay with their lives.

Fifteen days since he confronted his father and denounced himself, only find himself and his sister forced to be political hostages by being sent to Japan.

"You are dead; you have always been dead to me. Dead from the moment you were born. Who gave you the fine clothes you wear, a comfortable home, the food you eat every day? All of those I have given to you! In short you are nothing to me because you have never existed! Yet you dare speak such foolishness to me! Lelouch, you are dead, therefore you are not entitled to any rights. I am sending you and Nunnally to Japan, as prince and princess you will do well as bargaining tools."

_No!_ Lelouch thought. _I allow you to use Nunnally like this! She didn't deserve this! How can you call her weak? You claim that those of your bloodline should be strong, yet you denounce her for not being able to stand up against trained assassins. She's six years old! How can she have the skill and ability needed to take on trained assassins? _Lelouch thought as his anger rose at the idiocy of his father's arguments. _We will not be your so-called bargaining tools for whatever games you're trying to play! I'll escape this prison and one day I'll make you pay father, right after I make those assassins pay! _Lelouch thought as he gently brushed Nunnally's hair.

The young prince turned his head when he heard the door open and saw it was Jeremiah Gottwald entering. The solemn looking knight slowly walking to the vi Britannias before kneeling in front a surprised Lelouch.

"My lord I wish to apologize for my failure in protecting your mother Lady Marianne." Jeremiah said with tears of shame flowing from his eyes. Lelouch was shocked at this. Jeremiah blaming himself for Marianne's death?

"You have nothing to apologize for Jeremiah." Lelouch finally said. "Had you have been I know you would have tried your best to assure that my mother lived. So I do not blame you, I blame the ones responsible for this travesty." Lelouch said getting the knight to look gratefully at the young price. "You may stand Jeremiah." Lelouch added getting the knight to stand.

"My lord, may I ask, what will you do now?"

"Escape."

"Escape? But how?"

"I don't know Jeremiah, but I have fifteen days until we're shipped to Japan to come up with a plan."

"Then I'll help in any way I can my lord. I'm sure we'll have some sort of plan before then."

"I hope so Jeremiah."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Eighteen days after Marianne's death and Lelouch had still yet to find a way to escape from Britannia. Even if he succeeded, where would he and Nunnally go? Britannia was making the world its enemy by trying to conquer the other nations in the Emperor's foolish quest to prove Britannian dominance. In the three days since the hospital, Lelouch has been locked in the grand office of Arias Villa, going over various books, maps and other resource materials to aid him in his quest to free himself and Nunnally.

He only left to eat, bath and check up on Nunnally. Besides those three, he was constantly in the office.

He told the few maids left under his command that he is not to be disturbed for whatever reason. His specific instructions were that no one besides himself, Jeremiah and Nunnally were allowed in the grand office. He had turned away many that wanted to talk to him; Cornelia and Euphemia, Schneizel, Clovis and even Milly. He didn't want to waste his time on them, to be shown pity and sympathy. He was on mission and he wouldn't be deterred by anyone.

"LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA!"

Unless it was Leila Malkal doing the deterring and he promptly amended that last sentence.

The young heiress forced her way into Arias Villa, past the few maids still there, and into the office Lelouch commandeered. The glare on her face enough to probably scare the Emperor had Lelouch resisting the urge to wet himself.

"Uh… hi Leila." Lelouch said fearfully. He had every right to be fearful because Leila had a viciously wicked temper, a temper she inherited from her fiery mother, and many didn't want to piss off the young girl. Lelouch remembered the last time her temper was invoked.

Castor and Pollux were trying to bully Nunnally and Euphemia when he and Leila came onto the scene. Castor being the brasher of the two said some pretty cocksure things and then insulted Leila. The insult left Nunnally and Euphemia blushing, Pollux and Lelouch in shock of such language and Leila… well…

It took a total of twenty-four guards to get Leila off of Castor even as she still tried to beat to him to death with his own shoe. Lelouch didn't even think it was possible that a shoe could be used as a weaopn. Thankfully video footage in the area revealed that it was indeed Castor that instigated the fight, and that Leila finished the fight… brutally. On that day, Lelouch swore he felt the symptoms of what he read to be known as sexual arousal.

"Do you 'hi' me Lelouch!" Leila said as she marched towards the prince, going around the desk and turning the chair so that Lelouch would have no choice but to face her. "Do you know how worried I've been about you since your mother's death?!" she asked. "I've been worried sick about you and I find out you've been pushing away the few people that actually care for you! I know this is a tough time for you, but why have you been pushing them away… pushing me away." she asked sadly, tears coming to her eyes.

Lelouch looked down in shame. He didn't mean to hurt those he cared about, especially Leila, but with everything happening he wanted to be alone so he could focus on his plan to escape with Nunnally. He pulled Leila into a hug, rubbing her back hoping to sooth his friend.

"I'm an idiot." he said to the young girl. "I'm sorry that I hurt you Leila, but with what I'm trying to do I needed to be alone and be weary of who I trust." Lelouch said as he pulled away and turned back to his desk. Leila reluctantly moved to a chair so she could face Lelouch again.

"What do you mean weary of who trust? You know you can trust me!" Leila said hurt that her friend didn't trust her anymore.

"I know, I know!" Lelouch hastily said not wanting to her his friend again. "It's that I'm plotting to escape Britannia. You weren't there when I confronted the Emperor; there was nothing but apathy coming from him. Like he didn't care that my mother was murdered or sister was crippled. He called them weak, because of what happened!" Lelouch shouted his anger rising once again of his father's lack of care and concern. "How can Nunnally, who is six years old, take on professionally trained soldiers or assassins? My mother could, but she was supposedly ambushed in the supposedly impregnable and impenetrable Pendragon Castle!" Hot, angry tears were flowing down Lelouch's cheeks even as Leila was by his side hugging him.

"It's not fair! I knew that there some nobles who despised my mother because of her common birth and her rising to noble status, but to go as far as to compromise Pendragon and aid a bunch of terrorists in murdering her! Now we're being shipped off to Japan as pawns in my father's little games!" Lelouch choked as he cried, finally allowing the tears he held back for so long to break free.

All the emotion; the anger, the rage, the sadness, the pain, the despair, the weariness, all it broke free like a flood. An hour later, Lelouch had cried himself to sleep and soaked Leila's dress through to her skin. Gently helping Lelouch to the large plush couch and placing him on it, Leila looked at her friend before a grim look of determination appeared on her cute face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nicolai Malkal, current head of the noble house of Malkal and father to Leila Malkal, looked at his little princess and the grim determination she was showing. The elder Malkal, a man in his early thirties, tanned skin, with sharp features and a ruggedly handsome face with a mustache-goatee combo, neatly trimmed eyebrows, and intense light blue eyes. He stood at an imposing height of 6'5" tall and wore the finely crafted attire of an aristocratic noble. While Leila took mostly after her mother Maria in term of looks, she did inherit his platinum blonde hair.

Regarding his precious daughter with a cautious and guarded look, the elder Malkal spoke.

"Are you sure of this course of action my daughter?" Nicolai asked. "While I understand that he is your friend and you may have some feelings towards him, but this is a risky course of action we'll be taking if I agree to this."

"I am father." Leila spoke with confidence. "The Malkals and our allies have always disagreed with the dated system of Britannia and agree that the Darwinism mentality the Emperor lives by is slowly destroying Britannia. Despite a convincing argument from his son Lelouch, the Emperor and the many nobles who hated Marianne turned a deaf ear to it." Leila said. "So assured of their power, so blinded by their arrogance that if this was an inside job as Lelouch suspects, then what's to stop the perpetrators from doing it again if the Emperor is going to turn a blind eye to their actions! Whoever is behind this will get greedy; will want the ultimate absolute power that comes with being Emperor of Britannia and escalate the already building internal strife until it's an all-out civil war." Leila argued.

"The Emperor has claimed that Lelouch and Nunnally are dead to him wants to ship them to Japan as political hostages. I believe he plans to sacrifice them so he can galvanize his troops into conquering Japan so Britannia can have exclusive access to the Sakuradite mines there. And as we know, Japan has 70% of the world's Sakuradite there." Leila continued. "The Ashfords are in ruins and barely managing to get by due to Marianne's death, her children – her legacy are about to become sacrificial pawns so Japan can be conquered. We can help them; give them a far better life with us in the European Union, and in turn we can help the Union against Britannia."

Nicolai just stared at his daughter, going over the passionate argument she gave. It didn't take long for him to come to a decision.

"Fine, we'll help the vi Britannias along with the Ashfords." Nicolai said as got up to make the necessary preparations now that they'll be bringing more people. "Go inform your friend and tell him to be ready to leave this godforsaken place in two days."

Leila was already out her father's office by the time that sentence was finished. She was in her private limo and driven back to Pendragon to inform Lelouch of this development. Finding Lelouch wasn't hard, the maids saying that he was currently with Nunnally and a Jeremiah Gottwald. Knowing where Nunnally's room is, the Malkal heiress headed there and arrived in a few minutes. Knocking on the door a few times and announcing who she is, she was quickly let in by Lelouch and introduced to Jeremiah. Knowing that Jeremiah could be trusted and vice versa, Leila joined the trio with Lelouch was telling Nunnally they were going to escape.

The younger vi Britannia was honestly shocked at her older brother's declaration and was hesitant to leave, but seeing as they were being shipped to Japan as political hostages she agreed that escaping was better.

"Before you arrived Leila, Jeremiah was about to explain the plan he's put together thus far." Lelouch said gesturing to the man.

"There is no need for it anymore." Leila said getting the trio's attention. "If you agree, then you and Nunnally can travel with my family when we head to the European Union in two days." Leila said to Lelouch who was shocked yet thankful.

"Why is your family leaving Britannia? Behind my family it's the most prominent." Lelouch asked the Malkal heiress.

"My family and our allies have always disagreed with the dated system of Britannia and agree that the Darwinism mentality the Emperor lives by is slowly destroying Britannia." Leila explained simply. "Your mother's death and the Emperor's lack of action was the final straw so the Malkal and our allies have decided to leave in a self-imposed exile for the European Union. If you agree then you and Nunnally can live with us as we make new lives in the E.U." Leila said hoping that Lelouch would agree.

"You should agree my lord." Jeremiah spoke up. "This will make things easier for you and Lady Nunnally by going with the Malkals and you won't have to survive on your own as you would have had you gone with my plan (_which I didn't get to explain due to Lady Leila, but this is far better for my young lord._)."

Lelouch cupped his chin as he thought over the pros and cons of both plans, and in a few minutes made his decision.

"I'll go with you Leila and your family." Lelouch said getting the girl to hug him happily which he returned. "Jeremiah when you get your affairs together, please join us in the E.U. as I would rather have a man of your integrity and loyalty with us than with Britannia." Lelouch said to the knight after Leila released him from her grasp.

"I would be honored to serve you my lord." Jeremiah said bowing to the young prince.

"Well, all three you of need to hurry as the Malkal and our allies will leave Britannia in two days' time." Leila added.

"That's fine; we'll pack light and join you in a day and a half." Lelouch answered as he took on what Nunnally called his thinking pose. "Jeremiah how fast can you gather up some explosives?"

"What for my lord?" the Margrave asked a bit worried.

"We'll need them for a diversion that will last long enough to get to the Malkal estates and make our escape easier." Lelouch answered. "Since I suspect that my mother's murder was an inside job, then we'll make others believe that the ones responsible returned to finish the job by killing the legacy of _**Marianne the Flash**_."

"It's risky, but most plans are. Can you come through with the explosives Jeremiah?" Leila asked hoping he could.

"With my connections with the underworld, it'll be easy to get the necessary materials."

"Good let's get started right away. The sooner the better."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Nineteen days since Marianne's death.

Nineteen days since Nunnally's crippling.

Nineteen days since his confrontation with the Emperor.

Nineteen days since his denouncement of the throne.

Nineteen days since the Emperor's decision to use him and Nunnally as political hostages.

Nineteen days since he decided to escape Britannia.

Nineteen days since his meeting with Leila and later the 'war council' with her and Jeremiah.

Nineteen days since he agreed to Leila's plan.

Nineteen days since his and Nunnally's planned 'deaths'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

The death of the vi Britannia duo and the destruction of Arias Villa made headlines around the world, but most importantly rocked Britannia to its core.

Which is exactly what Lelouch wanted.

It would show that there was someone or some group that had the power and ability to penetrate Pendragon Castle, kill a Britannian Royal Family member, and disappear off the face of the earth until the next target is chosen. It would put fear into the royal family that they were not as invincible as they claimed. That they were not 'gods amongst mortals' they so desperately believed themselves to be. That they were just as vulnerable as everyone else in the world. That they could be taken out like any other noble or politician of equal standing. Just as Lelouch wanted, the Britannian Royal Family was in panic. Wondering who else would be assassinated? Wondering who was responsible for this heinous action against the royal family of Britannia.

Lelouch's actions would cause a rift between his numerous siblings as they wouldn't be able to trust each other, not like they did in the first place with the competition for the throne. This would only shatter what little trust and camaraderie they had and forever regard each other with suspicion.

And as Lelouch anticipated, the plan helped the Malkal and their allies leave with no problems as the world was more focused on what might be the beginning of a series of royal assassinations.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

**(Malkal's Royal Jet; in transit to the European Union)**

Lelouch sighed as he got comfortable in the plush chair of the Malkal's royal jet as they flew to the European Union. Sitting in front of him as his sister Nunnally, currently being attended to by a Malkal maid. Sitting across the isile a bit further up front was Jeremiah who was talking business with Nicolai Malkal and the heads of the noble families who allied with the Malkals.

_Most likely talking about what to do when we arrive in the European Union. _Lelouch thought as he focused on that particular thought. What would _he do _while in the European Union. While thankful for the Malkal and their allies, he did not want to rely on them for everything. They were already doing so much right now by taking him, Nunnally and the Ashfords along as it is. He wanted to prove that he despite being a prince, _former prince_ he corrected, that he could be self-sufficient and pull his own weight.

_Maybe I could go into the military?_ Lelouch thought as he explored the possibilities of such an action. Firstly there was the money, as military officials had large six-figure paychecks. If he passed the basic-training, and proved himself a valuable asset, he'll rise the ranks and money won't be an issue especially for Nunnally's medical expences. Secondly, was his sound and powerful strategic mind. Having bested nearly every Britannian noble in a game of chess, handing out humiliating loss after loss to each and every noble who thought he was an easy win, Lelocuh believed he could apply that to the military.

He did study various strategies from past military leaders, and he really liked Sun Tzu's _**Art of War **_having read the book several times now.

Thirdly, he wanted to carry on his mother's legacy as skilled knightmare frame pilot. His a mother, a commoner of birth rose the thru the ranks, proving that women could strong if not stronger than their male counterparts, becoming arguably the most powerful and youngest member of the _**Knights of the Round **_having attained the position _**Knight of Six**_ at the age of 16 then the position of **_Knight of Two_ **only three years later before becoming the 98th Empress of Britannia.

"Lelouch. Lelouch. Lelouch!" Leila shouted in her friends ear startling the boy. Shifting back in her seat next to Lelouch she waited for her friend to calm down.

"Yes... Leila..." Lelouch as he started to calm down after the near heart attack he had.

"I've been calling you for the past ten minutes but you didn't respond." Leila said. "What were you thinking about so hard that I had to shout in your ear?"

"I was thinking about what I would be able to do once in the E.U." Lelouch answered.

"You're thinking pretty far ahead Lelouch. You should just take things one step at a time as we're only half way to the E.U."

"I know but remembering my lessons, many of my siblings were already considering their futures." Lelouch revealed. "I was thinking of going into the military."

"WHAT?!" Leila almost screeched, barely controlling herself. Even Nunnally was shocked that her big brother wanted a military career. "Why would you want a career in the military?"

"If you think about it, I do have some of the needed skills such my natural pilot skills and strategic mind. It wouldn't be too hard or take to long for me to rise through the ranks."

"But..." Leila tried to find a counterargument but couldn't. What Lelouch said rang true. He had his mother's phenominal knightmare skills _even if they are a bit rough_ and a frightening powerful mind for his age. "Fine but don't think you're going in this alone! If you're going into the military then so am I! Someone needs to make sure that you don't get into too much trouble." Leila with that tone of voice that said the argument was done and over.

Lelouch wasn't surprised that he wasn't surprised by Leila's declaration. She had always been stubborn and even idolised his mother. Besides the two of them together in the military didn't sound bad, and with their combined skills then they would be lethal!

"Fine, I could have you has my second-in-command when I'm a bigshot general." Lelocuh said a cocksure smile.

"Don't you mean you being my second-in-command when the bigshot general." Leila said with an equally cocksure smile.

Nunnally just giggled at how despite being geniuses, they could act their actual ages at times.

* * *

**And cut! Phew this was a damned dosey! I got on a Code Geass fix when I heard about several new Code Geass OVAs beign made. I googled them and found them out on the website Codegeass dot wikia dot com. After researching, as doing research makes things easier, I decided to do a Code Geass story. Now why this story and its premise?**

**Think about. All the stories on fanfiction have all had Lelouch get sent to Japan, then diverge from the main storyline is getting a bit old. But this will bring a light to Code Geass by having the first ever Lelouch goes to another place than Japan. The European Union and the Chinese Federation have alot of potential, potential I plan to exploit to the fullest. **

**Now as I said earlier in the preface; this story will be my own version of the theatrical OVA __****Code Geass: Akito the Exiled**. Akito the Exiled takes place between R1 and R2, the one year time gap. If you go to codegeass dot wikia dot com, and search for Akito the Exiled you'll find out more. In this story, Akito the Exiled will take place much earlier and will focus on Lelouch instead of the Akito the main protaganist in Akito the Exiled. **This story will focus on Lelouch's life in the E.U., meaning that I will not touch on anything that is happening in Area 11 (Japan) until later on in the story. This also means that many of the characters won't be seen or even heard of until later also. **

**Now this story is the first of its kind and I hope it inspires other writers to try it also and do something different with the Code Geass story other than the regular and stale Lelouch goes to Japan and everything with it. **

**You know the deal; Read, review and no flames. **

**I'm out this mutha!**


End file.
